villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Joker (Arkhamverse)
The Joker is the archenemy of Batman who serves as the main antagonist of Batman: Arkham Origins ''and ''Batman: Arkham Asylum, and he serves as the secondary antagonist in Batman: Arkham City. ''Batman: Arkham Origins'' Becoming Crime Lord The Joker is the true main antagonist in the video game: Batman: Arkham Origins, the prequel of Batman: Arkham Asylum. Before Batman met Joker, the Joker was impersonating as the crime lord Black Mask. He did this by first kidnapping Black Mask's girlfriend; Tiffany Ambrose. Feeling paranoid, Black Mask hired a decoy to see what was going on in his penthouse. When the decoyed enter the penthouse, the Joker shot him in the chest, killing him in the process. With that distraction, Black Mask snuck in through the window, and attempted to silently kill the Joker. Despite Black Mask attempting to kill him from behind, Joker managed to easily over-power and knock out Black Mask. He then forced Black Mask to kill Tiffany by shooting her in the chest, and processed by kidnapping Black Mask. Before he left Black Mask's penthouse, Joker attempted to burn the evidence, and then frame the Penguin for the "murder" of Black Mask. With Black Mask out of the way, the Joker was able to take over as the new crime lord of Gotham City, while posing as Black Mask. Placing a Bounty on Batman When he began to hear about a man who dresses up as a bat, the Joker placed a bounty of $50,000,000 on his head to who ever finds and kills the Batman. He even hired eight assassins to kill off Batman, promising them $50,000,000 to whoever kills him. The assassins were; Killer Croc, The Electrocutioner, Deathstroke, Copperhead, Deadshot, Firefly, Shiva, and Bane. Most of the assassins didn't know that they were hired by Joker, instead they thought that they were hired by Black Mask. Killing Loeb Batman first encountered "Black Mask" during a prison riot at Blackgate Prison. He, along with some of his mercanaries, and one of the hired assassins; Killer Croc, went to Blackgate to find and kill the corrupted Commissioner Loeb. They were able to kill Loeb with the Gas Chamber that was originally going to be use for Calendar Man's execution. After "Black Mask" was successful in killing Loeb, all but Killer Croc managed to escape Blackgate. Revealing Himself to Batman Batman eventually encounters "Black Mask" at the bank to confront him. But during the confrontation, "Black Mask's" bank manager began to, uncontrollably, burst out with laughter. Knowing that it would blow his cover, "Black Mask" took off his mask, revealing himself to be the Joker. The Joker told Batman that he was just a tiny distraction to what he had planned. He then processed by shooting Batman in the chest, but survived due to bullet-proof armor. The Joker managed to escape by setting off a few bombs to distract the Dark Knight. Meeting with the Assassins After Joker managed to escape, Batman eventually found out, thanks to a captured Copperhead, that he called for a meeting with the remaining assassins. During the meeting, the Joker revealed to the assassins that he wasn't Black Mask, and that he was the one who hired them. After finding out, The Electrocutioner wanted out, but to show how dangerous he was to the assassins, The Joker pushed The Electrocutioner out of a window, resulting in him falling over 40 stories to his death. After proving his point to the assassins, The Joker demanded the remaining assassins to continue their agenda, to find and kill Batman, however Bane stayed, knowing that Batman was on his way. Eventually Batman managed to reached the Joker. During their confrontation, The Joker tells Batman that one his tradition on Christmas Eve is to open one present of his presents. Joker proceeds by activating possibly several explosives he had planted in a building that the Joker stated that the building was "blocking his view". Furious, Batman grabs the Joker by his shirt and asked him how many lives had he taken with the explosion, to which the Joker gave two answers; the explosion didn't take any lives, or he thought it didn't at the very least. This only made Batman angrier, as he continued by slamming The Joker's head on the table holding all of the Jokers presents and then threw him across the table. Joker, leaning upwards grabbed another "present" that if triggered, would potentially cause innocents to die. However, Batman grabbed the trigger and destroyed it, to which, Batman processed by beating up the Joker even more. However, The Joker ended up getting "rescued" by Bane, as Bane continued by fighting Batman. While that was going on, Joker was watching Bane and Batman fight each other enjoying every moment. During all of this, GCPD helicopters showed up in an attempt to arrest the three. But Joker only retaliates by firing at the helicopters. During this, Bane retreated on his helicopter. The Joker processed by shooting Bane's Helicopter, but Bane processes by firing a rocket launcher at the hotel. The blast from the rocket launcher caused Joker to fall off the balcony, but Batman end up rescuing him. After rescuing The Joker, a couple of Joker's men held Batman hostage at gun point, attempted to kill him. But after being rescued by Batman, Joker started to questioned why he was rescued, and as a result, Joker took out his gun and killed the two. The Joker stated that he derseved death, just like the two men he killed. He then processes by pointing the gun at himself, but Batman managed to take the gun out of Joker's hands and restraining him. Just then the GCPD showed up and attempted to arrest both Batman and the Joker. Batman managed to escape, and Joker ended up getting arrested by the GCPD and was sent to Blackgate Prison. Riot at Blackgate While he was in Blackgate, The Joker eventually came across Dr. Harleen Quinzel, as his psychiatrist. Joker told Dr. Quinzel about his story on how he originally thought that Fate was evil and him respecting a person he doesn't really know. Through telling Dr. Quinzel about his encounter with Batman he was also manipulating her emotions by making her think she is the special person who has changed his life. It was also implied that Dr. Quinzel was the one responsible for releasing the Joker from his restraints. Later that night Joker broke out and caused a prison riot. During which, Joker wanted to test Batman to see if he can kill someone. He placed a heart monitor on Bane that was connected to an electro-chair. Joker told Batman that if Bane's heart didn't flatline, The Joker would be electrocuted to death. However, Captain James Gordon attempted to release Joker from the device, but was taken hostage by the Joker himself. The Joker then stated that they would both go if Bane's heart didn't stop beating. During the conflict, Batman used his shock gloves to temporarily stop Bane's heart, in order to save Joker and Gordon from certain death. After Joker was satisfied that he was able to get the Bat to take a life he fled the scene, while taking Gordon's gun. Batman however revived Bane by once again using the shock gloves. Shortly after Batman fought and beat a revived and enraged Bane, he continued his search for the Joker. Gordon sighted Joker running into the prison chapel and relayed the information to Batman who found and confronted him for the final time of the night. Joker gloated over his assumed victory having forced Batman to break his code and kill someone, however this was short lived as Batman revealed to the Joker that he saved Bane. Confused, the Joker looked at the heart monitor, to find out that Bane's heart was still beating. Enraged, Joker pulled out his gun and attempted to shoot Batman in the head, only for Batman to retaliate by quickly disarmed him. Batman then processes by beating and throwing Joker around the church. Joker then attempted to use shards of broken glass from a window to stab Batman but it was to no avail. Joker continued to temp Batman to kill him and beat him. Batman proceeded to brutally beat Joker and nearly strangling him to death, but relented at the very last second and delivered a final blow to the Joker's head, leaving him broken and unconcious on the church floor. While all of this was going on, Gordon was watching the whole conflict. He told Batman that any one of his cops would've killed the Joker for what he had done, to which Batman simply responded that the city of Gotham deserved something better, to which Gordon agreed. With that, a badly beaten Joker was arrested and taken back to his cell. During the credits, Joker sings the song "Cold, Cold Heart" referring to Batman. During the end credits, it was revealed that due to the two riots and breakout attempts in one night, Quincy Sharp, states that he has plans to reopen Arkham Asylum, in order to hold the more violent and aggressive inmates. After a while, Sharp succeeds in re-opening the asylum. It's likely that the Joker was one of the first inmates to be placed in Arkham. ''Batman: Arkham Asylum'' The Joker is the main antagonist in the videogame Batman: Arkham Asylum. He got himself locked up in the asylum, along with other so-called "super-villains" to pull off a daring scheme. He planned to build an army of super henchman by mutating his normal henchman with Titan, a venom created by a scientist of Arkham Asylum. To do this, he had to take over the entire asylum, and he was quite successful, since he managed to take control of the security system, the warden, and even over Batman. When his plan fails, it looks like he committed suicide, but really he injected himself with the Titan Formula and turned into the Titan Joker. Titan Joker ' Titan Joker' is a giant monster version of The Joker and the final boss in Batman; Arkham Asylum. Appearance Titan Joker is about as tall as Killer Croc. He's an incredibly muscular monster, a lot of his bones such as a large amount of his ribs on both sides as well as his fingernails are sharpen and revealed, and his hair is now a mohawk. Boss Battle During the boss fight Titan Joker will try to hit Batman with his claws. If Batman gets to close, Titan Joker will grab Batman and toss him which deals damage toward Batman. After some time he retreats and calls some of his minions. While Batman's fighting Joker's minion, in the background, Joker electrocutes the Commissioner just for fun. Joker also throws some bombs, some that are chattering teeth that move toward batman, and other that are thrown throughout the arena. As time goes on, Titan Joker gets distracted by Jack Ryder's Helicopter. With this distraction, Batman uses his Ultra-Batclaw, which forces Joker to fall to the ground and get stuck. Joker then gets hit by Batman dealing some. Batman does this about three times and Titan Joker is defeated. When Titan Joker falls through the floor, he gets electrocuted by the electro-boxes underneath the arena. When the Joker tried to get back up, Batman sprays his glove with some explosive gel. When Titan Joker tries to attack Batman, Batman manages to punch Joker in the face, which caused the gel to explode, knock out the Joker. After he was defeated by Batman, he was reverted back to his normal form and was arrested. Powers & Skills Because of the Titan Formula, Titan Joker possesses superhuman strength, durability, endurance and is large in size. He has razor sharp claws, but unlike the Titan induced victims, Joker can maintains his verbal ability, it's probably because Joker was insane in the first place, since the Titan formula turn everyone into psychopathic monsters. He also distributes bombs throughout the battle arena, some that stay in one spot and some that walk toward Batman. The Joker's Profile States An insanely homicidal super-villain, the Joker’s white skin, green hair, and blood-red lips belie the chaotic nature underlying his cartoonish appearance. The self-styled Clown Prince of crime has no superpowers beyond a capacity for incredible violence and a skill at creating deadly mayhem. He frequently concocts elaborate schemes to entrap his arch nemesis, Batman. ''Batman: Arkham City'' Joker appears in Batman: Arkham City, the sequel to Batman: Arkham Asylum as the secondary antagonist. Joker makes his first appearnce after attempting to kill Catwoman with a remote control sniper, before blowing up the Church tower the weapon was stashed in. Using the joker's radio frequency, Batman tracked him to the Sionis steel mill, once there Joker knocked out and kidnapped Batman. Joker reveals to Batman that he is stricken with a poison in his blood system, because of the Titan Formula, he also reveals that he had injected Batman with his poisoned blood and has donated numerous amounts to several hospitals through out Gotham. This revelation effectively motivates Batman to temporarily help the Joker track down the cure. It is learned Mr. Freeze was working on the cure after Joker kidnapped and threatened his wife Nora, however he has since gone dark. Batman later tracks freeze down, who has been kidnapped by Penguin, after rescuing Freeze and attaining a blood sample from Ra's al Ghul a cure is created, however Harley Quinn steals it from Freez's lab. Before Joker can get his hands on the cure Harlee is intercepted by Talia al Ghul who relieves her of the cure. Batman eventually makes his way back to the steel mill where he witnesses a seemingly cured Joker addressing his men, preparing them to launch a full scale attack on the other mob bosses of Arkham city and breaking out of the super prison. Batman finds and confronts the rejuvinated Joker where he fights and beats him and all of his men in single combat. Before Batman can subdue Joker, Hugo Strange launches protocol 10 which results in a missile being detonated on the mill, dropping debris on the Bat. As Joker moves in on Batman Talia appears and offers him the power of her father's Lazarus pit in exchange for Batman's life, the Joker agrees but does not notice Talia activating a tracker on herself for Batman to follow. Much later after Batman defeats Strange and Ra's al Ghul, he track Joker and Talia to the Monarch Theatre, where Joker has taken Talia hostage. Once inside Joker begins to taunt Batman before Talia breaks free and uses her sword to impale and seemingly kill Joker. As batmn investigates the corpse he realizes it's not the true Joker, before the real Clown prince of crime appears and kills Talia. The still sick and dying joker, reveals he used Clayface to mimic him and stand in for him while he was sick from Titan, he then demands that Clayface hand over the cure from the now deceased Talia, abattle then ensues between Batman and Clayface. While the two fight Joker detonates the floor of the Theatre sending them both plummeting to the boiler room below which contains the Lazarus pit. After Clayface is defeated Joker attempts to jump into the Lazarus pit to cure himslef, however Batman knocks a large generator loose which falls into the pit and destroys it, plunging the room into darkness. Joker then taunts Batman, who has already drank his share of the cure, telling him that no matter what horrible act the Joker committs Batman will still refuse to let him die. When Batman hesitates and reflects on the choice to save the Joker, Joker surprise him and stabs him from behind, which results in the cure being dropped and destroyed. Joker desperatley tries to slurp up what is left but it is to no avail, Batman then proceeds to share a final moment of irony with his nemesis, that despite all the suffering and destruction Joker has caused, he still would have saved him. Joker finding the situation humorous, has one final laugh before finally succumbing to the Titan poison. A broken and solemn Batman carries the Joker's body out into the Gotham streets and places it on the hood of a GCPD patrol car before leaving the scene speechless. Legacy and Harley Quinn's Revenge : : After the events of Arkham City, Commissioner Gordon personally has Joker's body transported away from the massive prison, knowing that if any of his men got their hands on him, they would tear his body apart. Gordon is forced to move Joker's body to various locations over the following weeks to ensure that none of his followers break in to retrieve it, telling no one of it's location except for, eventually, Batman. As Gotham descends into chaos over the Joker's death, Batman's mind sinks lower as his depression over the loss of Talia and guilt over Joker's death begins tearing him apart on the inside. Batman soon realizes that the Joker had made a set of contingency plans in the event of his death to ensure that Gotham is destroyed and the Dark Knight broken. As Batman investigates the late villain's final schemes, Harley Quinn breaks out of her imprisonment and takes control of Joker's gang in her own plans for revenge against Batman. Taking over the Steel Mill, the last location the GCPD need to evacuate to shut down Arkham City for good, Quinn takes various police officers hostage to lure Batman to a trap. Quinn's tactics prove to be successful as Batman is captured and locked in an air tight prison. With the aid of Robin, Batman is able to escape and stop Quinn's plans, leading to her being arrested again and allowing Arkham City to officially be shut down and Batman to refocus his attention on Joker's back up plan. Investigating what is left of the Steel Mill, Batman finds a message from Joker that was made before he died and meant to be communicated to Batman in the event of his death. As Batman analyzes it at the Batcave, he locates a video message from his eternal enemy, who begins to taunt the hero and reveals one last, twisted and sick joke against Batman and all of Gotham. Trivia *The Joker is voiced by Mark Hamill in both Batman: Arkham Asylum, and Batman: Arkham City. **The Joker is voiced by Troy Baker in Batman: Arkham Origins. *The Joker's death in Arkham City was considered, by many Batman fans, to be one of the most shocking moments in video game history. **However, some fans speculate that the Joker is still alive, that he just faked his death. Though this seems unlikely since his body was cremated, unless it wasn't really his body that was burned. *The Joker is the first villain that's playable in the Arkham series, the second being Catwoman, and the third being Deathstroke. **Though in chronological order, The Joker is second playable villain, the first being Deathstroke Category:Evil Clowns Category:Batman Villains Category:DC Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Gunmen Category:Knifemen Category:Complete Monster Category:Psychopath Category:Final Boss Category:Bosses Category:Ringmasters Category:Villains With Mental Illness Category:Comedic Villains Category:Archenemy Category:Failure-Intolerant Villains Category:Trash-Talking Villains Category:Torturer Category:Sadists Category:Murderer Category:Crime Lord Category:Big Bads Category:Empowered Villains Category:Supervillains Category:Clawed Villains Category:Bombers Category:Villains with Superhuman Strength Category:Brutes Category:Mastermind Category:Mutated Villains Category:Poisoner Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Fighter Category:Trickster Category:Evil Genius Category:Magnificent Bastards Category:Pranksters Category:Sociopaths Category:Homicidal maniac Category:Inmates Category:Posthumous Villains Category:Fearmongers Category:Anarchist Category:Blackmailers Category:Outright Villains Category:Singing Villains Category:Control Freaks Category:Kidnapper Category:Traitor Category:Vandals Category:Criminals Category:Male Villains Category:Extravagant Villains Category:Master Manipulator Category:Egomaniacs Category:Cheater Category:Deceased Villains Category:Rivals Category:Evil Creator Category:Trap Master Category:Mischievous Villains Category:Nihilists Category:Provoker Category:The Heavy Category:Megalomaniacs Category:Mass Murderer Category:Secondary Villains Category:Depowered Villains Category:Sadomasichists Category:Sophisticated Villains Category:Abusers Category:Evil Ruler Category:Power Hungry Category:Cowards Category:Monsters Category:Spree-Killers Category:Sequel Villains Category:Electrokinetic Villains Category:Thief Category:Usurper Category:Imposters Category:Suicidal Villains Category:Tragic Villain Category:Comic Relief Villains Category:Serial Killers Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Humans Category:Bigger Bads Category:Comic Book Villains